


Sparkle

by In_fridge



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 看烟花
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔人crybaby前提  
> 明了明无差   
> 因为cb了真的很难把握所以我十分自信自己能把他写OOC  
> 是情人节+春节贺文吧大概

“了！快看啊！”

飞鸟了依旧紧盯着电脑，连基本的反应也没有给出。

“喂——！”

不动明的手在空中犹豫了一会，最后还是拍在了飞鸟了的肩上。金发的少年这才做出了回应。

“等一下再说。”

眼神依旧只徘徊于那薄薄的电子液晶显示器上，一行行地仔细阅读每一个词。时不时的键盘声使得安静的客厅里还剩下些生人的气息。

不动明望向窗外，不知是什么节日，但远处百货大楼的附近有七彩的烟火绽放着。只是听不见什么烟火的声音，燃放的地点大约是距离这里很远，而且飞鸟了的公寓隔音做的令人赞叹的好。

“我开窗了。”

没有等待回答，飞鸟了也不想回答，窗就被自顾自的打开了，烟火拖着长尾飞上天空，发出阵阵尖啸，最后在爆炸声中绽放、融化。尽管城市里的灯光已经足够辉煌，但是人类却仍然试图点亮天空，在深暗无边的夜色中种出美丽的花。

如果是恶魔，应该不能够理解这样的向往和理想吧。

“是烟花噢——！不知道是庆祝什么、但是很热闹啊！了！”

“嗯，我听到了，大概很好看吧。”

背向窗户的显示屏上倒映着烟火模糊的色彩，飞鸟了透过那些杂乱的阻碍继续着工作。

蓝色的眼瞳似乎要和莹莹的屏幕光混合在一起变成白色。凑近了仔细看来飞鸟了并没有想象中那样的稳重沉着，在阅读到什么关键部位时脸上的神情改变的十分夸张。从客观的还是非客观的角度上，飞鸟了无论是紧缩的眉头还是上扬的嘴角都是美妙的。

尽管不动明并不在意这些，他只是对友人的冷漠感到不满。或者说是有点嫉妒能被飞鸟了注视的电脑屏幕。

文档滑到了最后一页，不动明一把合上了电脑。然后转头扯着飞鸟了来到窗边。

“……什么也没有啊。”

窗外是安静祥和富有生机的世界，夜空中也一如既往的看不见星星。只能看到最后几发烟火和夜色融合在一起的样子，星星点点的闪光朝着地面降落。

“已经结束了吗。”

不动明叹着气摆出了一副悲伤的表情。

“想要看烟火秀我可以给你安排，尽管我们不是很有空闲去欣赏火药艺术。”

飞鸟了回到沙发边伸出手去想要再次打开电脑的行动在一半就被不动明阻止了，看着被紧紧按着的笔记本电脑两人陷入了短暂的沉默。

“不，我也不是特别喜欢这种。不过那很漂亮。”

“你喜欢看就看吧，我没有阻止你。”

“了！你不一起看就没有意义了。”

刚刚被拉扯着的手还没有被放开，不动明以一种近乎是想把飞鸟了推下楼去的方式抵着他的双肩让那双眼睛只能看向窗外的世界。

“那可是恶魔做不到的事情！是我们要保护的人类的作品！”

尽管现在在夜空里什么也看不到。

飞鸟了仍然仔仔细细地观赏了这片深蓝色的天空，在风中寻找曾经存在过的烟火。

“明。下次还有烟火要看，记得叫上我一起。”

“噢！”

明明没有美丽的烟火也没有值得高兴的事，但两人却放声笑了。尽管没有星星，但窗外的月色依然很美。


End file.
